pahmotendagorhirfandomcom-20200213-history
History
Banner & Motto Just like the heraldry of England in the middle ages, the world of Pahmoten has its own symbols, colors, placements, etc. that represent different aspects of whatever institution is being represented. In the Fellowship's coat of arms, the pine (pine green) in our banner stands for age, like the aging pines, and spring (light green) is for youth, or the early stages of life. The rose color is specific, though; in addition to the heraldric meaning of loyalty, it stands for the blood we are willing to shed, the sacrifice we are willing to make to keep the Fellowship alive and true. The sun's meaning is also specific, as strength. Typically when made out of cloth and displayed in a banner, tabard, or belt flag, the back of is black. Whenever our banner marches to war, those behind see only darkness, but know that once our colors reappear, we will have prevailed. The motto "Trust in our brothers, faith in the heavens" pertains to the purpose of the Fellowship. Whatever we do, no matter what situation we find ourselves in, if our efforts fall short, we look for help from the members of the Fellowship ('brothers' being a reflection of the patriarchal tendencies of the world of Pahmoten); that is, the trust built from past experience. If the Fellowship fails, we have to leave it up to fate. We put faith in every other factor that ties into the situation--be it a deity or a nonspecific force/presence--regardless of whether we've actually seen it work in our favor. Recorded History 2016 * October 1st Lenwé Telrúnya and Allita married * June 19th-26th, Ragnarok XXXI 12 full attendees ** Gillion voted in as Loyal of Pahmoten ** Sulith Li wins 2nd place in Arts & Science competition for garb accessories ** Ali'yori wins 2nd place in Arts & Science competition for garb ** Team Sirowyn wins King of Dagorhir battle ** Sirilay & Theowyn give King title to Sir Yoji, become Lord Regents ** Sirilay & Theowyn made Caravanners of Blood Horde ** Dubbed Year of Suspicious Weather 2015 * October 18th Arthur promoted to rank of Knight in the Order of the Fiat Lux * June 21st-28th, Ragnarok XXX 9 full attendees ** Fink sails on for the Undying Lands ** Rag Tag 459 retired from Rag numbers ** Spyder & Darque made Carvanners of Blood Horde ** Theowyn & Sirilay engaged ** Strings & Kainen inducted as Defenders of the Realm * June 21st William born to Fincalian & SUE * June 20th Fellowship loses Morgaine in a tragic accident * April 18th William promoted to rank of Knight in the Order of the Fiat Lux * February 26th Colbie born to Brogan & Pfau * January 29th Kingdom ofJerusalem amicably parts ways with the Fellowship 2014 * October 18th SPOoners host first annual Drinksgiving * June 22nd-29th, Ragnarok XIX 15 full attendees ** Dorian promoted to rank of Knight in the Order of the Fiat Lux ** Sirilay passes her ranger's vigil for Rangers of the Ilanese 2013 * September 10th SPOoners become a company of Pahmoten * August 17th Dominick and Logus of the Forty Year Desert married * June 23rd-30th, Ragnarok XXVIII 14 full attendees ** KoJ (and Pahmoten) reestablishes alliance with Urk Kuldar ** Mariner wins Best Song at Bardic with Julia on cello ** Ali'Yori wins Women's Feast category at the Garb Competition ** Adrius and Theowynd made Loyals of Pahmoten * April 6th Thorin's birth * April 5th-7th, Mittelmarch Olympics X ** Mariner wins Bardic Competition with Ashokan Farewell ''on cello '' ** Kale (now Sandulf) wins Mongolian Wrestling Tournament 2012 * December 6th Kingdom of Jerusalem becomes a Dagorhir realm * July 28th Morgaine and Andy married * June 17th-24th, Ragnarok XXVII ** Dominick & Logus of the Forty Year Desert handfasted ** K'lar allies with Urk Kuldar ** Aoshi & Alanna go on Diamond Watch * May 25th Fraggle born to Brogan and Pfau 2011 * June 12th-19th, Ragnarok XXVI ** Zero of Eryndor voted in as Loyal of Pahmoten 2010 * November 9th Brogan Stoneskull Kegstander & Pfau married * June 13th-20th, Ragnarok XXV '''7 full attendees ** Brogan Stoneskull Kegstander goes on Diamond Watch ** Dominick Stoneskull Kegstander made knight errant of the Knightly Order of the Fiat Lux * '''April 30th-May 2nd, Olympics VII ** Wolfgang of Broken Sun Keep goes on Diamond Watch 2009 * December 12th Pahmoten's first appearance at Rhûn Closer * November 20th-22nd Pahmoten's first appearance at Pentwyvern Harvest Feast * October 24th Pahmoten loses Kalronn Sauturus to a fatal vehicular accident ** Champion's Braid renamed Sauturan Braid ** Kalronn's symbol carved into the Pahmoten Relic * September 17th-20th Pahmoten's first appearance at War of the Iron Fist * June 21st-28th, Ragnarok XXIV 5 full attendees ** Pahmoten has its own independent camp, carved into Pahmoten Relic ** Dominick & Sirilay made full members of Mirkwood ** Zeffer of Elzwayr becomes Loyal of Pahmoten ** March of the Fallen initiated as annual event * February 14th Pahmoten's first appearance at Wolfpack Opener 2008 * September 25th-29th Pahmoten's first appearance at Badon Hill * October 18th Efoloma Isemoo hosts first annual Here There Be Dragons * August 15th Pahmoten's first appearance at Crossroads IV * July 12th Wolfgang of Broken Sun Keep & Luna married * June 22nd-29th, Ragnarok XXIII 9 full attendees ** Pahmoten signs alliance treaty with Narnia ** Dominick Stoneskull Kegstander, King of the Wicker people earns title "the Selfless" at the first Mirkwood Court ** Brogan Stoneskull Kegstander earns Honor Guard status in Kegstanders ** Wolfgang of Broken Sun Keep becomes first member of First Circle of Sun's Fire ** Sirilay earns Friend of Narnia status, voted into Iron Will of Kegstanders * April 25th Pahmoten's first appearance at Spring Awakening ** Sirilay's carved desktop wins 2nd in Arts & Sciences Competition * April 11th Pahmoten's first appearance at Olympics * January/February K'lar makes first contact with Order of Eternal Flame, reopens lines with Frostlands 2007 * December 29th Fincalian & William married * December council meeting Fellowship opened to individual membership * October 12th Pahmoten hosts first event, Autumn Gathering, in Baraboo WI * November 1st Efoloma Isemoo founded as a chapter * September 14th Wolfgang Dünneisen dies, receive Wolfgang of Broken Sun Keep in honor * September Council meeting Pahmoten becomes fellowship, K'lar reinstated as chapter ** Founding carved into Pahmoten relic * June 17th-23rd, Ragnarok XXII 10 full attendees ** Pahmoten voted into existence as a national chapter with K'lar & Efoloma Isemoo as units ** Pahmoten allies with Outlands and Narnia ** Wolfgang Dünneisen becomes first member of the First Order of the Griffin ** Lenwé Telrúnya wins first Champion's Tournament ** Sirilay wins Bardic Competition for Comedy, made honorary member of Clan Wyvern * May Efoloma Isemoo members meet * Deacon wanders on, Lenwé Telrúnya joins Pahmoten 2006 * June 18th-24th, Ragnarok XXI 5 full attendees ** Brogan Stoneskull inducted to Kegstander Clan * May 28th Kill 'n' Grill initiated as annual event 2005 * June 19th-25th, Ragnarok XX 1 full attendee ** Sirilay inducted to the Guard's Order of Dante, wins Bardic Competition for Comedy * May First contact with Outlanders 2003 * June 3rd K'lar established as a chapter 2002 * December K'lar members meet